


Reaction

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: *因为是蒸汽朋克AU所以里面有一些时代情况错误的bug就不要太纠结了orz...*写得完全看不出来是蒸汽朋克AU呢！我真强！（泪





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sssssssslicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssslicker/gifts).

广告牌哗啦啦转了一圈，吓跑了原本趴在玻璃板上的飞虫，那上面的彩漆宣传画已经从工厂待出售变成了蒸汽钢琴，热腾腾的白烟混着油腻杜松子酒、厨房潲水的味道从下水道的铁格间冒出来，雨和雾朦朦胧胧地揉在一起，雅各布·弗莱十分钟里第四次看向高楼上的钟面，距离约定好的时间已经过去了快一刻钟，伦敦深秋里的夜晚冷进人的骨头里，他把重心换去另外一只脚，暗暗在口袋里扣紧了冰凉的手指。

在雨快停的时候，伊薇·弗莱从小巷子绕进了酒吧的后门，她不常迟到，但是三个鬼鬼祟祟的暴徒帮成员属于意外情况，伊薇尾随他们穿过了整个威斯敏斯特区，直见到他们走进了一栋废弃的房子，那时距离和雅各布约好的时间已经过去了快半个小时，她暗暗记下了位置后赶忙折返。

“如果你早说要这么晚才到，我就自己去了，”几乎还没见到披风，她的胞弟就开始抱怨起来，伊薇半路拦了一辆马车，但还是花了很久，“你迟到的时间都够我把他们全部解决了。”

“真厉害。”伊薇敷衍道。雅各布气哼哼地把帽子摘下来扔在了酒吧的柜台里，已经是晚上十一点半，伦敦的夜雾在城市的角角落落蔓延起来，门口挂在招牌下面的煤气灯随风发出咯吱咯吱的声音，灯光也晃荡着。雅各布往壁炉的方向靠了靠，搓着自己湿漉漉的冰冷手指，这是个很旧的建筑，没有装着散热片的蒸汽供暖系统，伊薇已经进到厨房去了，问他要鱼还是鸡肉。这家店的店主的儿子是黑鸦帮的成员，店里每天晚上打烊之后的时间都留给了兄弟会。伊薇从炉子上取下了一盘炸好的巴沙鱼柳，小铜锅里还有一份冒着热气的燕麦粥。

“需要来点酒吗？”

“不了吧，我想早点回去睡觉，当刺客真命苦啊。”雅各布打了个哈欠，放了一段时间的炸鱼又油腻又软，虽然是热的但仍然令人没什么食欲，雅各布吃了两口之后就失去了兴趣。伊薇从柜子下面摸出来一罐酸梅酱打开，挖出来一些堆在盘子旁边，一只飞蛾在他们头顶，不断撞击着灯罩。

“他们怎么说？”伊薇吃了一点之后问道，她把几个硬币放进抽屉里，又拿了两瓶啤酒，雅各布看起来真的没什么胃口，他只喝了一口就放到桌子上去：“后天凌晨有一艘船……最早的了。”

“明天不行吗？”

“不行——后天最早，错过后天就得再等一个星期。”

伊薇挖着燕麦粥不说话，她盘算着时间：“后天就后天吧，”她说，“咱们可以在城里多闹出一点动静，一天不打紧。”

“老葛给你留了个字条，”雅各布又说，“你们在……”

“没有，雅各布，别胡说，”伊薇瞪了他一眼，“字条呢？”

“我放在你的桌子上了，压在八音盒下面。”

“你没看？”

雅各布沉默了片刻，嘁了一声：“我才不想知道你们怎么排挤我的，”他说，顿了顿，又放轻了声音，“或者你们怎么情意绵绵的。”

他喝了口酒。拉格啤酒有股木屑味，油腻腻的，有一些鉴赏家这么说过，雅各布突然尝出来了，他感到一阵反胃，忙又放下酒瓶。伊薇关切地看了他一眼，又低头继续吃东西。她很可能一整天都没吃饭了，雅各布突然有点冲动，想让她回去休息，弗莱双子干嘛非要一起行动呢，他都二十多岁了，伊薇又不是他的保姆。

“你怎么啦？”在他开口之前，伊薇先抢了话头，“你吃过晚饭了？”

“没。”雅各布把脚踩到凳子的横枨上，心不在焉地弹出袖剑又收回去，外面又开始下雨，一只猫在门口逗留了片刻又溜走了。伊薇放下了勺子：“你不舒服吗？”

“没有啊。”

“你没吃晚饭，刚刚也没吃东西。”

“……我不饿，”雅各布说，“伊薇，你真烦。”

“我是关心你，雅各布，身体不舒服就该看医生。”

“笨蛋才不知道自己生病了，”他反唇相讥，“我好得很，劳动人民才不会这么容易倒下。”

伊薇横他一眼，又继续吃她的酸梅酱和燕麦粥，他们谁都没再碰那盘炸鱼，雅各布自知没趣地揉揉鼻子，街上一辆蒸汽车停下来，两个人下车走进屋，双胞胎一齐摇摇头：“打烊了，先生们，”伊薇说，雅各布又补充道，“阿盖尔餐厅应该还开着门，他们的宵夜供应羊羔肉。”

那两个陌生人点点头又离开了，弗莱们默默对视，又默默扭过脸去做自己的事情。伊薇后知后觉意识到她的胞弟可能在和她闹别扭，但是明明今天他们根本没见过面。她咬着勺子开始思考，又想到格林的字条——所以雅各布看了吗？所以格林说了什么？

“我想上乡下去，”小一点的弗莱突然说，“……度个假，什么的，伦敦有点吵。”

伊薇惊讶地扭过脸：“什么？”

“我说伦敦有点吵，”雅各布说，“这些人呀、车子呀，还有还有，大本钟也很吵。”

像是为了证明他的话，汽笛风琴的声音从窗外传来，大本钟报时的声音在夜晚听起来确实有些折磨神经，伊薇担忧地看着弟弟从椅子上跳下来整理衣服、嘟囔着让她动作快点：“该走了，伊薇。”他从柜子里取出一个皱皱巴巴的包背在身上，雅各布抽抽鼻子，他的鼻尖有点红，伦敦真冷啊。

“你的帽子就扔在这吗？”

“丢了就再买一顶。”雅各布已经走到了外面，不耐烦地东张西望，水汽结在他涂了润发香脂的头发上，伊薇叹了口气。

外面还是很潮湿，但是雨应该不会再下。这对姐弟默不作声地沿着街道的一侧疾行，屋檐上淤积的雨水滴滴答答从商铺的招牌、蒸汽管道上滴下来。他们穿过圆形广场，有几个流浪汉在小巷中围聚着火炉，消防车辚辚作响，载着昏昏欲睡的车夫从街角消失了。不远处阿罕布拉音乐厅还明亮如白昼，石灰灯的烟雾从排气通道里涌到花园外面，斯特莱广场上的喷泉还运行着，大柳树在夜幕里黑漆漆地摇晃，看起来有些诡谲。伊薇咳嗽了两声，雅各布像是被打断了神游般转了转脸。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，你有没有闻到什么味道？”

“石灰味？”雅各布嗅了嗅空气，“还有水藻味，看来广场的清洁工不怎么勤劳。”

“我认真的。”

“剧院里肯定有不少放映机，有石灰味很正常吧，”他耸耸肩，“刚刚下过雨，老实说这可比没下雨的时候好闻多了。”

“不是石灰，是别的……”伊薇大口呼吸着，“奇怪，刚才明明还在……我觉得这个味道在哪里闻到过……”

“你太紧张了，还是太累了？”雅各布终于把酒吧里没能说的话说出来，“要不你回去睡觉，我五分钟就能搞定。”

“别说大话。”

“这点小事，没必要我们一起吧？”

“你就这么想甩开我单独行动？”伊薇皱起眉，雅各布摸了摸自己的耳垂，攥紧了包带，“格林给我的字条上写了什么？”

“我没看。”

“那你闹什么别扭，你简直像个六岁的孩子。”

“得了吧伊薇！”雅各布说，“我才不好奇你们在干什么！为什么你觉得我会为了老葛给你留字条就闹别扭？”

他的姐姐盯着他，像过去的二十多年里每一次他撒谎或崩溃的时候一样，雅各布把包拽到身体的另外一侧同她对峙，周围只有远处建筑里音乐的声音，良久之后，他踢开脚前的一块石头。

“当刺客太累了……黑帮老大也是，”他说，觉得自己演技惊人，有那么一瞬间雅各布以为自己要哭出来了，但是他没有，他和伊薇继续往目的地慢慢走着，靠得很近很近，他用肩膀撞了下自己的胞姐，试图吐出胸口淤结的怨气，“老查上次问我为什么看起来这么累，我想去度个假，每天睡到吃午饭。”

“那你也不该闹别扭，”伊薇的语气软化了，“你的确不该这么辛苦。”

“谁让我生来命苦。”

“你想去哪度假？卢顿？威斯科特？我陪你一起。”她用手肘撞了撞雅各布，“我也该放个假了。”

“我才不要度假都跟你待在一起，伊薇妈咪。”她的弟弟抱怨道，但是并没有拒绝，“……等这事完了，咱们去乡下租个小房子，除了找我钓鱼，谁也不让做客。”

“你还真是大方。”

“我辛苦了这么久，总该让我放个假——彻彻底底的那种。”

“那好吧……格林也不让来吗？”

“老葛也不让。”

伊薇咯咯笑起来：“那我知道了——三天之内你就会闹着要回伦敦。”

“咱们走着瞧，”雅各布挥挥拳头，沮丧地拉下嘴角，“走着瞧！”

说着他们爬上阿罕布拉音乐厅的房檐，透过窗玻璃，一个屋子里正在播放影片，香粉、蒸汽和汗水的混合味道从窗缝里露出来，双胞胎蹲在窗外分了会神，又继续前进。他们从一个半敞的露台外跳下去，走廊上空无一人，厚厚的绒面窗帘掩住半边走道入口，楼下的舞台正在上演《纳布科》。

“你去换东西，”伊薇倚靠着门口向前面张望，没有人，连佣人都不在这里，她回过头同雅各布低语，“我在外面盯着，如果我喊你……总之快一点。”

雅各布撇撇嘴，猫着腰从护栏边飞快溜下了楼梯，隔墙那边还在没完没了地唱着，这一段雅各布也会。

“……再燃起胸中的回忆……”他轻轻跟着演员哼唱，地毯吸收了他所有的脚步声，只有钟摆在咔咔哒哒地回响，“……诉说以往的日子……”。

刺客撬开门锁钻进了经理的办公室，打开带了一路的背包。里面装了个光亮漆黑的木盒，镶着铜制的包边。

“谢谢合作。”雅各布打开柜子上第三层的抽屉，看到一个完全相同的木盒时微笑起来，多简单，就算伊薇没跟来，他也可以搞定。只要拿起那个真正的盒子——

齿轮的咔嚓声沿着柜门滑动，接着门外的挂钟开始发出低沉粗犷的汽笛声，他来不及惊讶，骚乱声从外面传来，伊薇的催促也紧随其后：“该死的——雅各布！快点——”

“很快！”他答应道，把仿制品放进去，接着从洞开的窗口跳了出去，上方伊薇的披风一闪即逝，音乐厅里已经乱起来了，警卫的叫嚣、女仆和观众的惊叫此起彼伏，两个弗莱借着夜色的掩护，沿着河岸街区的反方向飞快离开。

“你还真是声势浩大。”伊薇揶揄道，他们在河岸边的仓库上停下脚步，雅各布满不在乎地顺势沿着屋顶躺下来：“谁知道柜子里有机关，打探情报的时候可没调查到这个。”

“了不起的弗莱先生，那还能麻烦您跑去波特兰大街把东西送出去吗？”

“当然了，”雅各布坐起来，“那通知格林先生启程日期就交给你了，了不起的弗莱女士。”

“还有你的帽子，可别忘了。”

“还有我的假期。”

“……”伊薇靠着他也坐下来，“所以格林留了什么字条。”

“伊薇——”

“少来了。”

“……他约你一起去看剧，”雅各布咕噜道，“等他回来之后。”

“就这样？——你真幼稚，”伊薇嗤笑，“你也会去，对不对？”

“我讨厌歌剧院。”雅各布说，“就从刚才开始——但是勉为其难。”

伊薇看起来想打他一拳，或者翻个白眼，雅各布嗤嗤怪笑起来：“省的你和老葛无话可说。”他补充道，伊薇毫不客气地踢了他一脚：“你真恶劣，雅各布，真的。”

他们一起笑起来。

**Author's Note:**

> *因为是蒸汽朋克AU所以里面有一些时代情况错误的bug就不要太纠结了orz...  
*写得完全看不出来是蒸汽朋克AU呢！我真强！（泪


End file.
